fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 80
Key of Hope is the 80th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu and the others head out to the Royal City from Edolas Fairy Tail despite opposition from their counterparts. Later joined by Edolas Lucy, the group purchases some weapons from the black market. Later, the group encounters the Lucy of Earth Land and are surprised to see that she, unlike them, is able to use Magic in this world. Summary Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Carla and Happy tell the members of Edolas Fairy Tail their story of how they came from Earth Land. The members of Edolas Fairy Tail warn them about the Royal City but Natsu insists that the members of Edolas Fairy Tail tell them where the Royal City is so they can save their friends. The Edolas Mages voice their disapproval, as they fear that going against the kingdom means forfeiting their lives. In the Royal City of Edolas, Hughes, Knightwalker, Sugarboy, Byro and Panther Lily gather to look over the gigantic Lacrima and discuss the military buildup. Elsewhere in the Royal City, Coco informs Faust that the Magic in the Lacrima is enough to sustain Edolas for ten years. Faust is not happy with this and mutters that he wants Edolas to have no limits. Natsu and the group head for the Royal City. Later, Natsu tries to capture a strange-looking frog-like creature. He keeps trying to catch the frog but ends up bumping into it as it had transformed into a giant frog and chases them. Just as the frog was about to get Natsu, Lucy Ashley comes in with a Magic Whip and defeats the huge frog. Edo-Lucy leads them to an underground Magic black market. At the same time, another Earth Land Mage is seen entering the city of Louen. It is revealed to be Gajeel Redfox, who finds out that his counterpart is a freelance writer with a terrible reputation, only writing articles criticizing the kingdom. In the black market, Natsu receives the Sealed Flame Blade and while Wendy gets the Air Shatter Cannon thanks to the shop owner owing a debt to Edo-Lucy. They later dine in a cafe where Royal Army soldiers attempt to arrest them. They are saved by Wendy's weapon and hide in a house while the Royal Army pursues them. A commotion outside leads them to look and they see Earth Land Lucy surrounded by the Royal Army. Lucy summons Scorpio and defeats the Royal Army. The two parties are shocked to see each other. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio * Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat **Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge Weapons used * * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Scorpion Key Manga & Anime Differences *Several scenes are not present in the manga, such as. **The beginning of the episode in which Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla are talking to Edolas Fairy Tail. **The conversation between the Magic Regiments of Royal Army as well as the conversation of Coco with Faust. **Gajeel Redfox's appearance in Louen. **The scene with the Edolas Shop Owner. *When Natsu, Edo-Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy arrive in Louen, the anime differs in the manga, as it shows some citizens of Louen before going to the scene with Natsu, Edo-Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy talking about Edolas' Magic. Navigation Category:Episodes